callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Spetsnaz/Modern Warfare
Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Though never specifically stated, in singleplayer, the Spetsnaz appear to be the allies of the SAS and USMC and are a member of the official Russian Armed Forces, allied with the Loyalists. This Spetsnaz army is supposedly led by Sgt. Kamarov. The Loyalists encountered in-game all seem to be Spetsnaz. In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the Spetsnaz appears in multiplayer as one of the four factions. They always oppose the SAS. They appear in the maps Bloc, Countdown, Downpour, Overgrown, Pipeline, Shipment, Vacant, Killhouse, Chinatown, Creek, and Wet Work. The Spetsnaz models are based on the Ultranationalist models. The Spetsnaz are also further influenced by the Ultranationalists/Soviet Union by their use of the Soviet anthem as their victory theme and the hammer-and-sickle serving as their insignia. Multiplayer Maps Bare Load Screen Bloc CoD4.jpg|Bloc ChinatownCOD4.jpg|Chinatown Bare Load Screen Countdown CoD4.jpg|Countdown CreekCOD4.jpg|Creek Bare Load Screen Downpour CoD4.jpg|Downpour Cod4-killhouse.jpg|Killhouse Bare Load Screen Overgrown CoD4.jpg|Overgrown Cod4 map pipeline.jpg|Pipeline Shipment Load.jpg|Shipment Cod4 map vacant.jpg|Vacant Cod4 map wetwork.jpg|Wet Work Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The Spetsnaz appear in Modern Warfare 2 as enemies. They were seen fighting with the Russian Army attacking Virginia and Washington D.C. and fighting Task Force 141 in the missions "Cliffhanger", "The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday", "Gulag" and "Contingency". The Spetsnaz appears in multiplayer and campaign, using the campaign Russian Airborne Troops skins. This incarnation of the Spetsnaz is far different from the Spetsnaz in the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare multiplayer. Instead of being dressed as guerrillas, they wear professional and standardized uniforms. Unlike in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Black Ops, they fight against all of their enemy factions, mainly Task Force 141 and Rangers. Strangely, in the level "Second Sun", Sgt. Foley would say something like: "Spetsnaz Troopers inbound, Ramirez, contact 12 o'clock!" This suggests that the Spetsnaz and the Russian Airborne troops are the same thing. This sort of explains why the Spetsnaz and the Russian Airborne troops are much more difficult to kill than the other enemies in the campaign. Multiplayer Maps MW2 Bailout.jpg|Bailout Derail.jpg|Derail Estate.jpg|Estate Highrise-promo.jpg|Highrise MW2 Salvage.jpg|Salvage (map) Skidrow.jpg|Skidrow MW2_Storm.jpg|Storm Sub_Base.jpg|Sub Base Bare Load Screen Terminal MW2.jpg|Terminal (map) Bare Load Screen Overgrown MW2.png|Overgrown Loadscreen mp vacant.jpg|Vacant Wasteland.jpg|Wasteland Spetsnaz Spawn Theme Spetsnaz Defeat Theme Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 They appear ingame as enemies fighting alongside with VDV Airborne troops. They also appear in Persona Non Grata, sent by Makarov to deal with Price and the Loyalists, and in Spec Ops survival as late-wave enemies and in Negotiator as hostage-takers. The Spetsnaz also appear in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3's Spec Ops Survival. They are more agile and tactical than in previous games as they will roll and dive from cover and attempt to sneak up on players. They are also a multiplayer faction. Multiplayer Maps ArkadenMW3.jpg|Arkaden BootlegMW3.jpg|Bootleg DomeMW3.jpg|Dome DownturnSmall.jpg|Downturn FallenMW3.jpg|Fallen Bare Load Screen Foundation MW3.jpg|Foundation Bare Load Screen Getaway MW3.jpg|Getaway (Face Off) HardhatMW3.jpg|Hardhat InterchangeMW3.jpg|Interchange Bare Load Screen Liberation MW3.png|Liberation LockdownMW3.jpg|Lockdown Bare_Load_Screen_Lookout_MW3.jpg|Lookout (Face Off) OutpostMW3.jpg|Outpost Bare Load Screen Overwatch MW3.jpg|Overwatch ResistanceMW3.jpg|Resistance Bare Load Screen Underground MW3.png|Underground Bare ELITE Calendar Vortex MW3.jpg|Vortex (Face Off) Boardwalk loadscreen MW3.png|Boardwalk River Gulch MW3.jpg|Gulch Missiles Parish MW3.jpg|Parish Crane Off Shore MW3.jpg|Off Shore Intersection loadscreen MW3.png|Intersection (Face Off) Terminal Loading Screen MW3.png|Terminal (map) Modern Warfare Assault Rifles *AK-47 *FAMAS *G3 *G36C *FAL *TAR-21 *ACR 6.8 (Spec Ops Survival only) *FAD (Spec Ops Survival only) Submachine Guns *AK-74u *P90 *MP5K *PP90M1 *Vector *MP5(Survival Mode) Light Machine Guns *RPD *AUG HBAR *PKP Pecheneg Shotguns *SPAS-12 *Striker *Model 1887 (Survival Mode) Sniper Rifles *Dragunov *WA2000 (In Loose Ends and Hidden) *Barrett 50.cal *RSASS Rocket Launchers *RPG-7 *Stinger Sidearms and Machine pistols *USP .45 *M9 *P99 *MP412 *PP2000 *G18 *TMP *Five Seven Notable Members *Vladimir Makarov (K.I.A.) *Major Petrov *Yuri (Formerly) (K.I.A.) *Yura (K.I.A.) *Sasha (K.I.A.) *Imran Zakhaev (K.I.A.) *Viktor (K.I.A.) *Nikolai (Formerly) *Sergey (K.I.A.) Gallery Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare File:Call of Duty 4 Loyalist.png|A Loyalist Spetsnaz looking around. Loyalist-1.jpg|A Russian Loyalist armed with an AK-47. Loyalist-2.jpg|A loyalist with Night Vision Goggles atop his helmet. CoD MW Reflex Combat.jpg|Russian Loyalists fighting. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 File:Spetsnaz Logo MW2.png|Spetsnaz logo in Modern Warfare 2. mw2 spetsnaz.PNG Inv2.png|Spetsnaz climbing in the ladder. Spetsnaz soldiers 2 Wolverines Modern Warfare 2.png|Running Spetsnaz. Spetsnaz soldiers Wolverines Modern Warfare 2.png UMP45 Ultranationalist Snowmobile MW2.jpg|Arctic Spetsnaz on a snow mobile. Famas Ultranationalist Modern Warfare 2.jpg|Arctic Spetsnaz running. AUG HBAR Ultranationalist Modern Warfare 2.jpg|Arctic Spetsnaz aiming weapon. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Spetsnaz Soldier1.png|A Spetsnaz soldier in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3's Multiplayer. Spetsnaz Soldier2.jpg|A Spetsnaz soldier being killed by a grenade explosion. Spetsnaz sniper MW3.jpg|A Spetsnaz sniper aiming down his MSR. Spetsnaz snow MW3.jpg|A Spetsnaz soldier in Outpost with a CM901 with Hybrid Sight, Underbarreled Shotgun and Choco camo. Spetsnaz control point MW3.jpg|A Spetsnaz flag. Spetsnaz SPAS-12 MW3.jpg|A Spetsnaz operative holding a SPAS-12. Spetsnaz.jpg|Spetsnaz and VDV troops in Europe. Spetsnaz AK-47 MW3.jpg|A Spetsnaz soldier with an AK-47. Spetsnaz Sniper.png Russian Commando models MW3.png|Spetsnaz Commandos from Persona Non Grata Price attacking Russian commando MW3.jpg|Price dealing with an Ultranationalist-alligned Spetsnaz Commando in Persona Non Grata Loading Screen Negotiator MW3.png|Spetsnaz Operative wielding a Desert Eagle, ready to execute a hostage in Negotiator Spetznaz soldier MP7 MW3.jpg|A spetsnaz soldier with a silenced MP7 Trivia General *In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 multiplayer, when playing as Spetsnaz, if the player looks at the player's sleeves they can see the letters SPEC-OPs, meaning Special Operations. *Since Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, they have started every single multiplayer match with the usual 'Take no prisoners comrades!' Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *The Spetsnaz announcer is voiced by Sgt. Kamarov. *Despite the fact that the multiplayer faction is Spetsnaz, the character models used for the faction are those of the Ultranationalists. *It is strange that they oppose the SAS and are an enemy faction in multiplayer, as their allegiance would be the current Loyalist government. *Their victory theme appears to be taken from the Anthem of the USSR. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *The announcer is voiced by the same actor as Major Petrov, and Dimitri Petrenko from Call of Duty: Black Ops. Videos Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Factions Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Factions Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Factions